


Brienne the Stunner

by KellyDay



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDay/pseuds/KellyDay
Summary: Brienne and Sandor are attending a work conference together. This is a snippet somewhere in the middle.





	Brienne the Stunner

Sandor found a seat next to the windows, annoyed there hadn’t been outdoor seating. He’d been cooped up in this fluorescent gray box for entirely too long. This is exactly why he hated these things. Right now, he would be watching birds on his back porch while waiting for numbers to compile. Even the view by the window had been bloody boring. Just a vast expanse of curving walkways and well-manicured grass. People in all manner of business attire in rushed procession. As if they had anywhere to be that was all that important.

 

He took a bite out of his chicken sandwich and looked around the cafeteria-style café, figuring the people watching might be of some interest. That’s when a flash of blonde caught his eye and he found Brienne striding in hurriedly with a green juice and some kind of wrap. He thought about waving her over, but didn’t. She had taken her laptop out as soon as she sat and he was glad for it. Half the battle of these things is the incessant chirping you have to do with people you’re forced to spend time with. He recalled the last guy he trained had been a real asshole and had thought about the despicable things he’d do to get those five hours back.

 

Not that Brienne had been entirely unpleasant. She, being a _stunner_ – impossibly polished at eight fucking thirty – and the bringer of an amazing cup of coffee. He watched her tapping away on her laptop, enjoying how she bit her bottom lip in concentration. He took out his phone to berate Samwell for failing to mention how beautiful she was. A few minutes later he got a message back saying: Well, she’s not everyone’s type.

 

That’s a stupid fucking thing to say, he replied.

 

When he looked up, he realized Brienne was no longer alone. A bearded man with flaming red hair was standing before her. They seemed to know each other, chatted a bit. She forced a smile that was obvious even from where he sat. And when the man took it upon himself to sit with her, her face fell completely. The redhead just sat back, grinning at her like an idiot.

 

“Tormund, _please_. I have a lot to get through and…” He heard her say, but the rest was inaudible.

 

 _He needs to leave her the fuck alone. Maybe I’ll go and tell him myself._ He thought. Followed by: _Get a grip, you dumb cunt. Nobody’s asking you to –_

 

Before he could finish his thought, she stood suddenly and pulled the man out of his seat by his arm. “If you don’t leave right now, I’ll carve you up and eat your liver,” she growled, a laser-like glare focused on the ginger cunt. Sandor couldn’t help but smile.

 

“That a promise?” The man teased as he backed away. He leered at her again for good measure before leaving for good. _Good riddance._

 

“You alright, Tarth?” Sandor called to her, and she whipped around to face him. Her cheeks, already flushed from the encounter, got even redder.

 

“Oh _gods_ , how long have you been sitting there?!”

“Long enough.” He grinned. “Get back to your emails, _I_ won’t bother you. I quite like my liver.”

 

She shook her head and laughed. _Fuck, she’s adorable._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a larger work, but I wanted to get some feedback. I'm having trouble getting Sandor's internal voice down and this is an exercise to try pinning it down. Feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
